


As Long As I'm Around

by DamsInDistress



Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean makes the most of Antonio's last day in Indonesia with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As I'm Around

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm sick and I wanted some SeanTonio. Also obsessing about weddings.

It was early. Sean realizes that as he lays awake and watches the blue glow that the sky has when the sun is just about to rise. Beside him, still sleeping peacefully was Antonio.

Sean must have been staring at the Italian's sleeping form for a good twenty minutes but he just couldn't looks away. Antonio's skin was no longer it's usual pale shade after spending so much time under the sun during the past few days. He's kissed every bit of warm skin last night as Antonio ran his hands through his hair. Antonio has always been beautiful but right now, laying peacefully beside Sean under the soft glow of the rising sun, he was angelic. 

Sean sighs before he makes up his mind and slowly moves closer to Antonio so he can slowly wake him. He runs his hand through his hair before he gives him a soft kiss. Antonio makes a noise before Sean dives in for another kiss. This time Antonio slowly tries to chase Sean's lips for more but still seemingly asleep. "Tonio." Sean says softly as he strokes Antonio's cheek. Antonio slowly blinks his eyes open at the mention of his name as he tries to blink a few more times to see Sean hovering over him.

"Sean?" Antonio says, sleep still thick in his voice as Sean smiles at the sleepy Italian. "Hey." Sean says as he continues to stroke his cheek. "What's going on?" Antonio asks, confused why he was woken up at such an odd hour. "I just couldn't resist. I know you're leaving tomorrow and I just want to spend as much time as I can with you today. Preferably with you awake." Sean adds as he watches Antonio let out a rather large yawn. "Okay then. But can we get coffee?" Antonio asks as he rubs the sleep away from his eyes. Sean chuckles at how cute sleepy Antonio is before he places a kiss on his forehead. "Anything you want." 

Five minutes later, the two of them end up by the beach as they walk along the shore as they watch the waves crash around their feet. The water was warm despite the time and the sun was now peaking its way through the clouds. They were walking side by side as Sean rubs circles against the back of Antonio's hand with his thumb. Sean finds a rather long stick before he picks it up Antonio gives him a funny look but Sean just shrugs and they continue their walk. 

"Remember when I first took you to the beach here?" Sean asks as he grips Antonio's hand tighter. "I was so scared that a jellyfish would sting me that you had to drag me into the water." Antonio says with a fond smile and a small chuckle. "Yeah. And remember what I said when you almost cried?" Sean teases which earns him a small shove. "I didn't cry! But yes I remember. That you promise that you won't let anything bad happen to me as long as you're around." Antonio says as he leans up to give Sean a kiss on the cheek. 

They stop at a spot where the sun was in full view as it continues its ascend up the sky. Sean slowly starts to draw little things on the sand with his stick. He starts with an attempt at drawing a tiny race car but Antonio would just laugh at his attempts. He succeeds with drawing a little star and a tiny heart which earns him a giggle from Antonio. He continues as he starts drawing lines on the sand as he looks at Antonio. Sean watches his brow furrow before a smile slowly makes its way to his lips as he realizes what Sean was drawing on the sand.

_A + S 4EVER_

Antonio smiles at Sean but he didn't know that Sean wasn't done yet. He draws a question mark at the bottom of the first line he wrote and Antonio looked at Sean with questioning eyes. "I want to make good on that promise." Sean says before he pulls out something from his pocket. He was gripping Antonio's hand so tight that it was Antonio's turn to rub circles on his hand to make him ease up. "Barcelona. I was scared that I hurt you and yet you just smiled at me and told me it's okay and you love me. Tonio, god, I'm so bad at this." Sean mutters to himself before he gets down on one knee and pulls out the silver band he's been keeping since they got back from Baku.

"Yes!" Antonio shouts at Sean before he tackles him down on the sand. "I haven't asked yet!" Sean shouts back but Antonio was already peppering his face with kisses. "Then ask me." Antonio says as he looks down at Sean with so much love in his eyes that it gave Sean all the courage he needed. "Marry me?" Sean asks, his nerves can still be heard in his voice. "Yes. A thousand times yes." Antonio says before he ducks down to kiss Sean. Sean was trying to reach for his hand so he could slip the ring on Antonio's finger. Antonio examines the ring on his finger once they pull apart, the silver band glinting as he holds it up against the sun now high up in the sky. "I love you." Sean says as Antonio looks at him once again. "I love you too."

They return to have breakfast, covered in sand and giggling at each other as they share such love-filled looks. Mitch bumps into them as they were making their way back to their room. "There you guys are! I've been trying to find out where you two went, thought you guys ditched me. So what did I miss?" Mitch asks his friends who share a look before bursting out laughing.


End file.
